


Christmas Crafts

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [29]
Category: Noelle (2019)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fictober 2019, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober 2019, Light Angst, Seasonal, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Small Fandom, Stress, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 29: OrnamentFandom: Noelle (2019)Nick Kringle is trying to cope with stress and the quickly approaching holiday season isn't helping at all. Luckily his little sister is there to offer some sort of comfort.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Nick Kringle & Noelle Kringle
Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508147
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Crafts

Nick Kringle would give anything to be a different person right now. That was a terrible thing to say. He knew that. It made him feel even worse. It wasn't like his particularly even disliked himself--it was just that, with Christmas approaching and all, the amount of stress he would be under would increase by a tenfold. 

He should know, being the son of Santa Claus. 

Nick didn't have to do all the serious activities yet. His dad was still all right. But who knows? What if this was the last year that his dad ended up being able to be _the_ Santa Claus? What if Nick himself had to take over just next year? Or god forbid, this year, and he fucked it all up? What if he hurt the children? What if he disappointed his family?

What if what if what if--

"I don't think I can do this, Ellie," Nick said anxiously, heavy brows creased as he paced around his sister's room. Noelle looked up, looking sort of unimpressed. 

"Dad's still around, you know. Don't go acting like he's about to kick the bucket or something."

"I'm not!" Nick's eyebrows shot up all the way, because that wasn't his intention at all! "I'm just worried. It's so much responsibility, and I know you and Mom have it too, but it's different, and sometimes I think about it and then I can't sleep because I worry so much and then--"

"Okay, take a deep breath," Noelle held up a hand. "I think you need a break, Nick. Why don't you make something? That always helps me to calm down a little bit."

That was true. She made beautiful Christmas cards. But Nick wasn't really...creative like that. Still, if she said it would help, then he'd give it a chance. He took some of the things Ellie had around the workshop--tissue paper, toilet paper rolls, glitter, markers. He could do something with this, probably. 

Nick sat down at his own desk and put them together. It took him awhile but finally he came up with something he was happy with. 

It was...a toilet paper snowman. It looked god-awful. He brought it to Noelle a little sheepishly, and she smiled anyway.

And you know what? She'd been right. It did help calm him down and clear his head a little bit. 


End file.
